Around
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ bxb ; office!au ; gs!Donghyun ] Dunia Im Youngmin hanya berputar pada tiga poros, yaitu pekerjaan, seks, dan Kim Donghyun. Tetapi, porosnya bertambah satu dalam sehari; Daehwi. [ PRODUCE 101 / PD 101 / BNMBOYS ] [ Youngmin, I x Donghyun, K ] [ Dongpaca ] -Edited; 010717-


**Around**

 **Youngmin, Im x Donghyun, Kim**

 **Produce 101 © C &J ; Mnet**

 **bxb ; ooc ; office!AU ; gs!Donghyun ; typo(s)**

 **.**

* * *

Bagi para pekerja di perusahaan, Im Youngmin merupakan sebuah definisi sempurna untuk lelaki.

Di usianya yang baru saja menginjak 25, ia sukses menjadi Direktur di tahun ketiganya ia bekerja. Dengan darah blasteran Amerika-Korea, ia memiliki wajah tak biasa, kulit pucat khas korea yang bercampur dengan mata bulat khas barat. Badannya yang atletis juga cukup menarik hingga banyak wanita dan lelaki _bottom_ mengejarnya dan ingin berada di atas ranjangnya walau hanya semalam. Bahkan walau tak dibayar.

Tentu, lagipula bagi mereka, dilecehkan secara seksual oleh Youngmin saja sudah menjadi suatu kebanggaan tersendiri. Oh, tetapi Youngmin terlalu berharga untuk melecehkan mereka yang hanya memiliki otak selangkangan, kan?

Akal sehat Youngmin masih berjalan, lagipula. Ia tak sudi melecehkan orang yang sudah pernah di lecehkan. Ia tak suka _barang bekas_. Ia suka sesuatu yang baru, orisinil, tak pernah terjamah, dan hanya ia yang bisa memilikinya. Tak seperti semua orang yang mengejarnya, Youngmin lebih suka ia yang mengejar, mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Ia lebih suka menjadi yang di atas, mengendalikan seluruh dunia sang _submisif_ , tapi tak menyukai jika yang _submisif_ hanya pasrah dan tidak mau melawan.

Tsk, bukan tipenya.

Youngmin suka tantangan, dan baginya seks adalah tantangan, bukan hanya sebuah kenikmatan belaka. Ia juga berprinsip, kantor dan asmara-seks adalah dua dunia yang berbeda, dan tidak ada alasan untuk menggabungkan keduanya.

Dari prinsip saja, sudah jelas semua orang yang mengejar Youngmin bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tertarik karena yang mengejarnya adalah seisi perusahaan.

Tapi di hari itu, semua dunia Youngmin rasanya jungkir balik. Tak ada lagi Youngmin yang berprinsip sama. Tak ada lagi Youngmin yang memisahkan asmara-seks dan kantor.

Kau mau tahu apa penyebabnya?

Sekretaris barunya.

Kau tidak salah baca. Benar, sekretaris barunya, pindahan dari anak perusahaan. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika kau jatuh cinta dengan sekretarismu, kan?

Permasalahannya adalah, sekretaris Youngmin yang baru adalah wanita. Wanita yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Wanita manis yang sialnya selalu menggoda Youngmin tanpa ia sadari. Wajahnya yang bak anak kecil rasanya selalu mengundang Youngmin untuk menghempasnya keatas ranjang.

Yah, Youngmin masih lelaki normal, wajar saja kan kalau ia berpikiran mesum? Lagipula ia menempatkan pikirannya pada tempat yang tepat, tak seperti para otak selangkangan yang mengejarnya itu, tsk.

" _Sajangnim_ , rapat dengan komisaris sebentar lagi akan di laksanakan, saya harap _sajangnim_ tidak lupa."

Youngmin langsung terbuyar dari lamunan saat suara sekretarisnya menyapa gendang telinga. Sial, bahkan suaranya saja cukup untuk Youngmin berpikiran kotor, membayangkan suara seseksi itu menjerit dibawahnya, melantunkan melodi yang membuat Youngmin mabuk.

Oke, yah walau barang sekali-dua kali ia tak sengaja menempatkan otak kotornya pada waktu yang seharusnya.

"Saya tidak lupa sekretaris Kim. Saya akan segera kebawah, jangan lupa bawakan saya dua berkas yang ada di meja anda." Youngmin menjawab tenang, segera bangkit dari kursi empuknya. Untungnya tak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari sang sekretaris. Youngmin bisa mati berdiri jika ketahuan telah berfantasi kotor tentang seorang Kim Donghyun, sumpah!

"Baik, _sajangnim._ Dan untuk _reminder_ , nanti saat jam makan siang anda ada pertemuan pribadi dengan Wakil Direktur Park di restauran dekat kantor," Donghyun menambahkan, membaca catatan jadwal Youngmin hari ini di dalam buku. "Setelahnya, _sajangnim_ tak ada pertemuan lagi di Korea hingga tiga hari kedepan karena _sajangnim_ akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Amerika. Waktu keberangkatan jam tujuh malam nanti, dan untuk jadwal di Amerika akan saya beritahukan lebih lanjut."

"Tolong ubah jadwalku di Amerika menjadi empat hari. Aku membutuhkan sedikit liburan disana, hitung-hitung bertemu nyonya besar Im," Youngmin mengulas senyum tipis, membuat Donghyun buru-buru meralat jadwal Youngmin di bukunya. "Dan tolong kosongkan jadwalku dari jam tiga hingga jam tujuh nanti. Kau dari jam tiga juga bisa langsung meninggalkan kantor, karena kau juga harus ikut bersamaku."

"Maaf, bukankah itu sedikit lancang untuk ikut bersama anda? Pasti anda membutuhkan waktu luang untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan anda." Wanita yang hari ini menggunakan celana _broken white_ tersebut menatap Youngmin dengan sungkan, tak mau mengganggu waktu pribadi sang atasan.

Tapi wajah ceria yang biasa Youngmin tunjukkan berubah menjadi sedikit tajam, membuat Donghyun sadar ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membantah sang atasan. Buru-buru ia mengangguk kaku, memberi kesempatan Youngmin tersenyum puas karena bawahannya menuruti apa katanya.

Lagipula, Youngmin pikir; untuk apa ia mempersiapkan keberangkatan? Berkas-berkasnya sudah di siapkan sejak kemarin. Istrinya dengan telaten memisahkan berkasnya satu-persatu dan telah menyusunnya dengan rapih saat Youngmin pulang. Padahal ia tak sejahat itu untuk memerintah istrinya.

 _Oops,_ apakah aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa Im Youngmin ini telah mempunyai istri?

Ya, sepertinya belum.

Seisi perusahaan belum ada yang tahu, kecuali salah satu komisaris perusahaan. Oleh karena itu, seisi perusahaan belum patah arang untuk mengejar; bahkan memohon untuk di lecehkan seorang Im Youngmin.

Tapi; sekarang ada pengecualian. Kim Donghyun tak pernah mengejar Youngmin. Wanita tersebut menggoda Youngmin—memang, tetapi ia seperti tarik ulur umpan kepada Youngmin. Bagai majikan yang bermain umpan pada kucing jantan yang bernafsu pada ikan segar.

"Baiklah _sajangnim._ "

Donghyun undur diri, mendahului Youngmin melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang rapat. Setelah sebelumnya melempar kedipan manis yang membuat seluruh organ tubuh Youngmin beku sesaat. Menatap punggung Donghyun yang tertutupi rambut hitam bergelombang secara tak terbaca.

Ia yakin matanya belum buta; minus pun tidak. Seriusan tadi Donghyun mengedip padanya? Oh—Youngmin juga tak merasa ia punya penyakit kelainan ingatan sehingga ia jelas mengingat bagaimana matanya menangkap lidah yang sedikit terjulur dari dua belah bibir _kissable_ milik sekretarisnya.

Ia menunduk; menemukan fakta bahwa kejantanannya telah bangun dan merengek ingin dipuaskan oleh bibir merah merekah wanita berusia dua puluh tiga tahun tersebut. Di hempaskan tubuhnya mengikuti gravitasi, mendarat di kursi empuk kebanggaan sambil mengerang tersiksa.

Oh astaga, Youngmin bisa gila!

.

* * *

Tak terasa, waktu telah bermain begitu cepat. Jarum pendek sudah hampir menyentuh tiga, begitupula jarum panjang yang hanya tinggal tiga batang menuju dua belas.

Youngmin merapihkan berkas-berkas yang tidur seenaknya, membuat mejanya sangatlah berantakkan seperti pikirannya. Kemejanya juga sudah tak begitu licin; bahkan jasnya sudah tersampir manis di kursi kebanggaannya. Suara ketuk pintu membuatnya terhenti sejenak, sebelum memerintahkan sang tamu untuk masuk.

Dan Youngmin tahu, keputusannya untuk melihat siapakah yang datang adalah salah. _Collarbone_ yang menonjol dari balik kulit putih Donghyun adalah suatu godaan yang sangat sialan; menarik perhatiannya langsung karena tatapannya sejajar dengan dada atas wanita tersebut. Pupilnya stagnan; rasanya sama sekali tak ingin beralih dari _collarbone_ yang terdapat bercak air. Sepertinya ia baru saja kembali dari toilet.

Youngmin jelas sadar ini gila, tetapi instingnya mengatakan ia harus segera bangkit; melompati mejanya dengan _random_ dan menggendong Donghyun menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam ruangannya. Tangannya aktif meremas dua buah bokong yang cukup sintal Donghyun, membuat sang wanita mendesah pelan di ceruk leher Youngmin, menghantarkan melodi manis yang membuat Youngmin semakin gila. Apalagi saat Donghyun melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya ke pinggang sang lelaki, menggesekkan dua kelamin mereka yang berbalut celana.

Kamar mandi terbanting dan terkunci otomatis tepat saat bibir Donghyun di hantam oleh bibir Youngmin, melupakan segala kenyataan yang terjadi. Youngmin melumat bibir wanita Kim tersebut tanpa jeda, terlalu gemas. Donghyun tertawa kecil ketika menyadari betapa terangsangnya lelaki Im didepannya. Youngmin memimpin permainan, sembari membawa Donghyun untuk duduk di _counter_.

Tapi tangan Donghyun yang sedari tadi meremas kemeja Youngmin malah beralih memukul, membuat Youngmin mengerti dan melepaskan pangutan mereka.

"Ada apa?" Youngmin bertanya, heran karema biasanya Donghyun tak secepat ini melepaskan pangutan mereka.

"Jangan terlalu lama, nanti Daehwi marah." Ujar Donghyun sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jasnya. Sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang terbungkus rapih. "Bukalah."

Youngmin mengeryit bingung. Ia lantas mengambil kotak tersebut dan mencoba menebak-nebak isinya. Lebih kebingungan lagi saat yang ia temukan adalah sebuah _testpack_ bergaris dua merah. Disebelahnya, ada sebuah foto kecil hitam-putih; tertulis dibagian bawah kirinya—Ny. Kim Donghyun. Membuat Youngmin menatap wanita berumur dua puluh tiga tahun tersebut tak percaya.

"Astaga, ini seriusan? Sejak kapan?" Youngmin bertanya dengan nada setengah tak percaya.

"Menurut perkiraan dokter, delapan belas minggu dua hari yang lalu," Donghyun menghela nafas, di sandarkannya kepala miliknya pada tembok di belakang. "Aku juga baru tahu dua hari yang lalu. Kupikir aku hanya semakin gemuk saja tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Awal-awal kehamilan juga aku tak mengalami _morning sick_ atau semacamnya."

"Pantas saja aku sering mual dan ingin ini-itu sejak sepuluh minggu lalu hingga sekarang, rupanya istriku ini hamil." Youngmin menaruh kotak tersebut di sebelah Donghyun, lalu memeluk wanita itu erat. "Bagaimana bisa aku begini padahal aku tak tahu kau sedang hamil?"

"Itu artinya kau terlalu khawatir padaku," Donghyun tertawa. "Omong-omong, aku sudah cek jenis kelaminnya dan _uri_ Daehwi ini berjenis kelamin perempuan."

"Kau benar-benar menamainya Daehwi seperti apa katamu waktu kita baru saja menikah?" Youngmin menatap Donghyun sedikit geli. Istrinya ini serius dengan ucapannya tempo hari soal anak yang ingin di namainya.

Tetapi nama Daehwi tidak buruk juga, Youngmin rasa.

Err, apa aku sudah bilang kalau istri Im Youngmin adalah Kim Donghyun?

.

 **-kkeut-**

* * *

.

 _Aku lelah dan mabok dongpaca. Kemarin pas paca ngelive aku lagi dimobil. Jantungan sampe mampus karena paca ngomong dingdong ibunya, dia bapaknya. Lemes guling-guling di bangku depan samping papa yang lagi nyupir. Disuruh turun pas udah nyampe malah limbung. Mati sj aq._

 _Dan Daehwi dijadiin anak pertama, merujuk pada pohon keluarga bnmboys WKWKWK._

 _Lastly, feedbacknya boleh?❤_

 _._

 _-Edited- ;_

 _Sekadar mengingatkan. Aku suka dongpaca karena dongpaca; aku suka segala jenisnya alias nggak masalah yang uke seme siapa asal itu Donghyun dan Youngmin. aku buat ini kebetulan karena Youngmin bilang dia bapaknya. No offense. Yang nggak suka silahkan menyingkir karena ini based on Youngmin's vlive. Yang bilang hari kebalikan atau protes di review, tolong hargai yang suka uke!Donghyun dan terima aja. Bukan aku nggak suka kamu review, tapi tolong hargain. Kalo kamu ga suka ya cukup pergi aja._

 _Dan untuk beberapa perbaikan! Terimakasih **dongpacalove** dan **heterochromer** atas koreksinya. Maklum aku ngetik itu sambil mabok dan ga diedit lagi. Ini sudah diedit, ya._

 _Untuk series, mikir-mikir dulu kayaknya karena waktu senggangku hanya tinggal dua minggu. Doakan saja aku tercerahkan untuk membiat series._


End file.
